Stan Jackowicz
Major Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz is a Polish tank commander in Call of Duty 3. His callsign is "Papa Jack". He is a veteran of World War I. He leads the tank crew of Cpl. Bohater, Pte. Marek "Beksa" Ulan, Sgt. Lukasz "Bang Boom" Kolwalski, and Cpl. Joakim "Lucky Rudd" Rudinski in a Sherman Firefly battle group from the Polish 1st Armored Division. Call of Duty 3 Papa Jack first appears in a cut scene where he explains to the tank crew why they cannot just go right after Richter, or also known as the "Black Baron". Kolwalski suggests to just cut off Richter's supply line, Papa Jack merely says "For that, we rely on the British", causing most of the tank crew to scoff at the idea. As they have news of Richter's supply line being cut off and the arrival of air support, Papa Jack and his Battle group pushes into town, where the Black Baron is. After a ferocious duel and battles with the Black Baron and his tanks, Papa Jack and the Tank crew becomes victorious and Kolwalski calling Richter "The swinia (Polish for pig) who drove us from the motherland" after the battle is over. Soon after, the 1st division is ordered to take "The Mace" or Mount Ormel. Then they are to secure the hill from countless impeding forces of German troops and tanks, as they furiously tried to defend the hill, their firefly is damaged and Bohater, Ulan, and Rudinski are forced to regroup with Papa Jack and the rest of the group. As they where all in a secluded bunker, a Tiger tank makes a direct hit to the bunker, killing Kolwalski, and nearly taking Papa Jack's life. As they are pushed further back and having lost Rudinski along the way, they are on the top of the Mace and was on the verge of losing it, but were then saved by the arriving Canadian forces. As Lt. Robiechaud and Papa Jack have a conversation, It shows that he had a family-like relationship with the tank crew mates while distraught of having most of them died defending Mount Ormel. He respected his men for their sacrifices and wanted to bring them back to Poland to bury them. Quotes *''"We will not lose this hill!"'' - Jackowicz during the battle for Mount Ormel. *''"Papa? I thought you'd be happier."'' *''"Who says I'm not? "'' - Rudinski and Papa Jack in the cutscene after "The Black Baron". *''"They've got Papa Jack too!"'' *''"I will live! Just keep moving across the hill!"'' - Ulan and Jackowicz after Kowalski is killed by a tank. *''"I'm sorry we got here a little late."'' *''"I want time to gather my men."'' *''"I thought I saw your squad up at the manor house."'' *''"The dead ones, I don't want to see them buried here. I want to take them home."'' *''"Well they've certainly earned that at least. Commander Jackowicz, are you alright?"'' *''"I'll be home soon. They will surrender soon!"'' *''"The Bosch? That's not likely. Not while they still have a way out."'' *''"That being?"'' *''"Chambois."'' -Major Jackowicz and Lieutenant Robiechauld talking after the battle of Hill 262. Trivia *He is a WWI veteran. *In the French version of the game, Jackowicz is 47 years old during the events in Call of Duty 3. Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 3 Characters Category:Polish